1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to the field of global positioning systems (GPS) and methods. Specifically, the invention relates to a method and system for the determination of the latitude, longitude and orientation of an object by measuring the vector sum of the centripetal acceleration of the rotation of the earth (or that of a planet in a planetary system) around its axis (arot) and the centripetal acceleration of the planet's revolution in its orbit around the sun (arev) by the use of multiple accelerometers rotated around different axis.
2. Description of the Background Art
The present global positioning system (GPS) comprises a satellite signaling system of more than two dozen satellites that allows a user to determine the longitude, latitude and altitude of a GPS receiver on the Earth. GPS receivers and related devices are becoming commonplace and can be found in many commercial, consumer and military applications.
In very general terms, a GPS receiver receives precisely timed and synchronized UHF signals from the GPS satellite system and decodes them in order to determine the GPS receiver's position on Earth. The present GPS system is very effective for applications where UHF reception is available and dependable. On the other hand, locations and conditions exist where GPS signals cannot be received such as underground (as in a tunnel or mine), in a shielded location or in situations where GPS satellite signals have been jammed. Furthermore, situations can arise where one or more of the GPS satellites in a system are not functioning property or have been disabled.
What is needed is a device and method that will allow a user to determine reasonably precise latitude and longitude data at locations where GPS satellite signals are unavailable.